His Sealed Childhood
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: ONESHOT: 'I sure have a wonderful future. My life as a first grader completely pales in comparison,' I thought to myself as I watched my memories slowly depart my growing mind. A fanfic about Akira's missing memories we've all been wondering after all! No pairings.


**His Sealed childhood**

**By: Jinnxe~**

"Akira, sweetie! It's time to go to school!" Mother called from her car in the garage to me. I was sitting in my bedroom, which was across the hall from the garage, lying on my bed defiantly. I was just on the edge so I could run away anytime. My brown hair was spread over the monochromatic bed sheets that I loved. I rubbed my blue eyes out of tiredness from just waking up thirty minutes beforehand.

"Mom, I'm not going to school today!" I yelled back stubbornly.

"It's going to be your 134th day in first grade! You _can't_ miss today!"

"Oh yeah, what's so important about the 134th day of school?"

"Nothing. Now get your butt out here little mister! Or I'll wake up your father and you know how he is I wakes him up," she threatened. I picked up my string backpack, threw it over my shoulder. I winced slightly when a book hit my back abruptly.

"Coming!" I yelled and hopped into the car with her to go to school. Then, I realized that I had just let my mother take me to school with not a lot of trouble whatsoever. Well that was a change. But when you threaten me with my crabby dad, I don't have much of a choice.

When we reached school, we had another argument about going to class. I lost.

When she drove away a group of 'tough kids' walked up to me. They were about 14 years old, which would be about 7 years older than me.

"So I'm guessing you're that Akira kid I hear a lot about, whooping my upperclassmen. You're a little short and young; I don't see how you won." I was questioned by the annoying giants.

"If that's all you want then I'll be on my way," I said and started to walk away when someone grabbed my backpack, and pulled me backwards.

"And where do you think you're going, shorty?" the shortest giant sneered.

"To school, you stupid Titan." I rolled my eyes then, kicked the guy in the shin and walked away. They let me go with empty threats of beating me up later.

I continued on my pathway to the school via the sidewalk. I crossed a bridge and when I got halfway over it, a person whispered something that made no sense whatsoever to me. "Hello my king. "I spun around to look at the person who spoke to me, but no one was there.

"Weird." I thought and continued my journey to the school.

That day at school was normal. Well, normal by my standards at least. I was on the roof staring at the sky for those agonizing eight hours. To me, my time was better spent looking at the sky than a boring teacher.

Then, when the bell to depart school rang, I just sat there and a tall man walked out from the stairwell. He had short chestnut hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing a fancy suit. And he was about six and a half feet tall. Well, that might not seem very tall, but to me he was just that; I was three foot two in height. Talk about being a Titan.

"hello." the man said casually and plopped on the ground next to me informally.

"Who are you?" I asked getting down to the point annoyed that someone disturbed me.

"I'm Kou; a rei." he said and looked at the sky.

"Well, Mr. Kou Array, that doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"A business man."

"Oh really now?" sarcasm filled my mouth. "I thought you were an alien."

"Yeah, you indeed are a strange one." he said to himself.

"What did you just say!?"

"That you are strangely weird, to rephrase my statement."

"Who knew adults could be this annoying." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked teasing me?

I gave up and I started to ignore him. I thought I had a pretty good plan. It goes as accordingly: I reach into my backpack, ruffle through my books, find my personal reading book, pull it out, and read it. It was ingenious. Well, momentarily.

"What are you reading?" the dreaded Mr. Kou Array called out.

I tried to ignore him but he stared at me. "A book. Now leave me alone!"

"What kind of book?" he ignored me.

"A hard-back novel. Now _leave_!" I was seething with anger at being ignored.

"Is it interesting?"

I sighed, "it would seem so."

"What's it called?" he finally got on my nerves and i smacked the book together, threw it into my backpack, and ran away.

Well i ran a good bit, until I reached the first floor, via the stair well. Mr. Kou Array grabbed my jacket collar and stopped me from running further.

"What?!" I yelled, trying to remove his hands from my jacket.

"I'm sorry."

"w-what?!" I couldn't believe my ears. The man just apologized! I didn't know for what reason. I felt happy that he did, but it would make me feel smarter if I actually understood the situation.

"I'm going to have to erase your memory." He said. I was speechless; _no one_ could have guessed that was what he meant.

"Are you mental?" I was completely serious.

"Slightly, but I am going to remove your memories of your life prior to right now. I wish it didn't come to this, but I have to because…" the man trailed off mumbling the reasons of his talk. I heard bits and pieces of things, words, names, I don't know. But I could make out him saying things like, 'Ryuuoh', 'Shisui', 'shin', 'rei', 'Shirogane', and 'Homurabi.'

"What I didn't know at this point, is that those names would be the very reason of my existence later on in my life. I was to be reborn as a shin, a creature of the shadows, by a white haired man named Shirogane. He would do it to save my life. Then, I would learn I was the man Shirogane's counterpart; and that I was the reincarnate of the previous King of the rei's Ryuuoh. A rei is a creature of the light. How I would manage to be both a creature of the light and shadow and still be human is still beyond me, who has seen what has and is to come. When I would reside in the form of a shin, I will eventually come across a man named Homurabi. He is the second king of the shin who killed the man Ryuuoh; that creates problems for me, who is his reincarnate. But to assist me, the second king of the rei's, Shisui, would disguise himself as a blind human bartender called 'Master.' He assists me throughout my ignorance of my very being. We would go through a lot of trouble, but would succeed more the less." I received a truck load of information that was shown to me just like a movie. It was surreal, and I was astounded about how much I would change and the decisions I had to make. The best thing was that, I saw I had many people by my side. That would make me happy forever.

_I sure have a wonderful future. My life as a first grader completely pales in comparison_, I thought to myself as I watched my memories slowly depart my growing mind.

What a wonderful future indeed.

* * *

**YEAH! so that's my new story... His monochrome Childhood... i had to do this because... hasn't EVERYONE been wondering about Akira's parents? well... i have and i just had to write a oneshot about it... well... the thing is... i saw the writer xennous had done like a writing promt thing and... i guess it was for harry potter... BUT WHAT THE HECK? i did something else anyway... i hope you enjoyed it.. i didnt get into it much intil the end... sorry ^=^  
GOOD NIGHT/DAY TO ALL~! this is Jinnxe off to write some more~!  
Ja Neh Minna~!  
**

**~Jinnxe Foreverkuran Kinomoto  
6/2/13  
**


End file.
